ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Brick (TV Series)
The Brick is an American thriller-drama-hero television series, being created by David Guggenheim. It is produced by ABC Studios and it will premiere on ABC on September 3, 2020. Synopsis After the events of the school shooting fight, Kameron continues his vigilantism to protect the people he loved and the USA from evil. Characters Main (reserved for me and Coolot) * Kameron Elmon/The Brick (played by Aidan Alexander) - A billionaire, college boy, and a vigilante with an a cape, a hockey mask, roller skates, baseball bat and a gun for weapons. * Olivia Johnson (played by Zendaya) - Kameron's girlfriend who was unaware that he's The Brick, until Season 2 premiere. * Gene O'Maura (played by Jason Bateman) - a police officer who trusts The Brick and sometimes help him on his fights and investigations. * Luke Sky/The Masked Maurader (played by Sean Astin) - Gene’s partner who is secretly a vigilante. * Howard Wayne Michaelmanner (played by Will Smith) - a secret agent who for the FBI. Supporting ''(reserved for Coolot, SpyroandLSPfan and Bricky Blocks) * ''Principal Dean Hawkins (played by Neil Patrick Harris) the head of University of Georgia, who knew that Kameron was The Brick. * Harold Elmon (played by Ben Affleck) Kameron's father, Gwen's husband, and a restaurant owner. * Gwen Elmon (played by Alicia Silverstone) Kameron's mother, Harold's wife and a cook for her husband's restaurant. * Emily Elmon (played by Peyton Kennedy) - Harold and Gwen's daughter, and Kameron's youngest sister. * The Knight (played by Joel Egerton) - TBD * TBA (played by TBD) - TBD * TBA (played by TBD) - TBD * TBA (played by TBD) - TBD * TBA (played by TBD) - TBD * TBA (played by TBD) - TBD Antagonists (reserved for me (Sonic879) and Coolot) * Donna Johnson ''(played by Storm Reid) - Jonathan’s daughter, who after witnessing her father get killed by the Brick, becomes more vengeful and creates the drug that causes some of the Brick’s enemies to be made. * ''Xaiver Hellstorm (played by Tom Hiddleston) - A business man who got gased by the drug and got electrical powers. * Marujana (played by Sabrina Carpenter) - a mysterious orphaned girl who turned to a life of crime, and has no name she remembers of so goes by Marujana. * Joslyn Seaworth (played by Miranda Cosgrove) A barefooted woman who got drugged by scientists and got the power of her song to put men under her control. * Jack Hitler (played by Hugh Jackman) - A German terrorist and descendant of Adolf Hitler, who tried to destroy the United States. * Marco Kon'el/Assassin Creed (played by Liev Schreiber) - a booty hunter who sells does anything for cash. * Anyman ''(played by James Corden) - a comedian turned into a form changing mutant criminal. * ''The Payn Family ''- a seemingly normal family who ends kidnapping little kids and killing them. **''Adam Payn (played by TBD) - the husband in charge of the murdering of children. **''Josefine Payn'' (played by TBD) - TBA **''Sally Payn'' (played by TBA) - TBA * Thronduke (played by Michael Peña) - a jewel thief with ice themed powers. * Stone Falconson/Strongbad (played by Dwayne Johnson) - a muscle man of the circus who turned to a life of crime after getting fired for stealing their money. Episodes See List of The Brick (TV Series) episodes Production Trivia * The events of the movie heavily influence the show in numerous ways. **Kameron in some episodes get haunted by his friend’s death. **The main antagonist of the series is the daughter of the main antagonist of the film. Category:TV Series Category:American television series Category:2020 American television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:ABC Category:TV-MA Category:2020 Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks's ideas Category:Live-Action